Virtualization in information processing systems allows for multiple instances of one or more operating systems to run on resources (or components) of a hosting computing device (“host” or “host machine”). Virtualization is typically implemented by using software (e.g., a virtual machine monitor, or a “VMM”) to present to each OS a “virtual machine” (“VM”) having virtual resources, including one or more virtual processors, that the OS may completely and directly control, while the VMM maintains a system environment for implementing virtualization policies such as sharing and/or allocating the physical resources among the VMs (the “virtualization environment”). Each OS, and any other software, that runs on a VM is referred to as a “guest” or as “guest software,” while “host software” is software, such as a VMM, that runs outside of, and may or may not be aware of, the virtualization environment.
VM(s) may run on one or more host machines. Further, each of the VM(s) may run under the control of a respective OS which may or may not be different from the OS of another VM. VM(s) may include virtual network resources such as virtual network interface cards (VNICs). Network resources of the one or more hosts may need to be configured to be used by each of the VM(s). For example, networking components (such as Ethernet port) may be configured with addresses and identifiers so that operating system of the host may know where and how to communicate with the networked devices.